The Sexiest Japanese Man
by CrisdeA
Summary: A girl describes her experience after meeting Ren.


_Skip Beat and its character don't belong to me._

_This fic is one of my crazy fantasies about Skip Beat. Before you start questioning yourselves: No, I am not the narrator of this story; that is I am not the girl in the story, actually is someone I don't know. Any similarities with real-life events are just a coincidence. _

**The Sexiest Japanese Man**

I would like to tell you the story of how I met the sexiest Japanese man yesterday. I was very excited. It was the first time that my superiors in the hotel took into consideration my ability to speak Japanese. I have to confess: I cannot read or write Japanese, but all the long hours spent on YouTube watching anime and doramas, in their original language, were actually productive. I can speak Japanese fluently. I never imagined that the excuse that I gave my mom every single time when I would get in trouble for spending an infinite amount of time in front of my computer screen while laughing like a crazy maniac, would actually come true. I always told my mom that the reason that I spent all those hours in YouTube was because I wanted to learn Japanese and a great technique was to watch anime and doramas in their original language.

When there was only half an hour left for the sexiest man to arrive at the airport, I was dying from anxiety. After all, I was waiting for the number one sexiest man in all of Japan. I, one of his most devoted fans, couldn't believe my luck! I immediately recognized him, it didn't matter that he was wearing a hat and sunglasses. I tried to keep calm and not lose my professionalism, while grabbing the poster that read Tsuruga-sama with nervousness.

A skinny and nicely dressed man whom accompanied Ren-sama came near me and spoke to me in English.

"Hi, are you from the hotel."

I surprised him when I answered in Japanese: "Hai" (Yes)…

Well, so that you can understand I will describe my conversation with the two sexy men in English.

"_Yes, nice to meet you. My name is Estrella." _I told the elegant glass-wearing man, while I gave him one of my poor imitations of a Japanese reverence.

"_Nice to meet you too, Estrella-san," _said the sexy man with the glasses.

I felt like dying from happiness when I noticed my idol looking at me.

"_Estrella-san, it is a real pleasure to meet a foreigner who speaks fluent Japanese. My name is Ren," he_ spoke, while offering me his hand for a handshake.

I felt how my legs started to melt like the wax when it is expose to the fire.

"_Welcome to Cancún." _It was all I could say, while my hand received a series of electric shocks, and felt the warm deliciousness of the man who haunted all my dreams.

During the drive to the hotel the man with the glasses, Yukihito Yashiro, kept on talking about someone named Kyoko-chan and how happy she would be to visit such a beautiful place like Cancun. Ren-sama only kept on sending him warning looks. To my greatest surprise, when we were in front of the hotel, Ren-sama disappeared, while a weird presence seemed to posses him. He appeared to be thinking of something or someone very "interesting". As a consequence the temperature in the limousine seemed to increase.

"_Ren…Ren…Ren…listen to me! You are losing face and I can tell that you are having some perverted thoughts about Kyoko-chan just by looking at your face."_ It seemed that Yukihito-san loved to embarrass Ren-sama.

All of a sudden Ren-sama's cell phone started to ring. He looked at the picture of the caller for a couple of seconds with a sweet smile.

"_Hi, Kyoko! I found the place where we are going to spend our honey moon."_ He said with a seductive smile, to my greatest disillusion.

Fan-girl screams were heard and I couldn't believe my eyes: Very feminine screams were coming from Yukihito-san, and I suffered another disillusion.

That was how the sexiest Japanese man, Ren Tsuruga and Yukihito-san broke my heart into a million pieces.

I just hope that the woman named Kyoko can make my Ren-sama happy.

_To be continued…_


End file.
